Wish Upon A Rainbow Monkey
by Numbuh 133
Summary: Based On You Wish, Numbuh 3 is the main character, Wally Gets On Her Nerves.She Makes A Wish On A Rainbow Monkey.But Soon Wants Her Own Life Back, Can She Reverse The Wish? 34
1. The Beginning

_**Wish Upon A Rainbow Monkey**_

By: Numbuh 34

"Numbuh 4, gimmie back my rainbow monkey!" yelled 15 year old Kuki Sanban.

"You still collect these rainbow dorkies?" Wally said blushing slightly.

"Uggh, get out of my room!" she yelled angrily.

"Alright don't need to get mad about it." he laughed while leaving the room.

"What's with all the yellin?" Abby said as she walked in, "Numbuh 5 can barely get any sleep."

"It took me weeks to organize these rainbow monkeys. And most of the rare ones are br-"

She was interrupted by Abby's sudden laugh.

Kuki immediately put her hands on her hips and said "This isn't funny!"

Abby was reading a small pink diary and pointed to it "No, but this is! ...Oh this is a good one!" She announced exactly how it was written:

**_I Really Like The Kid. Yesterday He Looked At Me In Math Class! He's SOOO Cute. A Couple Of Years Ago He Taught Me What The Word Tube Means: El Tubeo. If Only Wally Was That Nice To Me Then Maybe We Could Be Together. Maybe._**

**_Ttyl,_**

_**Kuki**_

"Aww! How sweet!" Numbuh 5 teased.

"How did you get that open?" Numbuh 3 Asked.

"It was already open. Why?"

"Numbuh 4 must've opened it." She wondered totally ignoring Abby's Question.

"The Kid only dates cheerleaders anyways!" The girl with the red hat remembered

"I know. Its Just…… The Valentines Day Dance coming up soon. Everyone has a date but Me."

"No they don't."

"Yes, You & Nigel, Hoagie & Michelle, Wally & ……."

" See, Your Match Is Wally. I'm sure He has a crush on you."

Kuki Blushed "No He doesn't. Anyways, Too Much Girls Like Him."

"That's the same with The Kid and He Picked One cheerleader, Comet."

"I Know, I Wish I Was Her….."

"Well were going to the Fair tomorrow, hopefully that should cheer you up." Abby Said then left.

"Hopefully." Kuki whispered to herself As She Looked outside the window and almost saw Wally's tears of Jealousy

_AN: Know, Stuffy Ending. This Is My First Story Here, Real Happy But Still. Oh and How their 15 in all, I Used Signy's Idea for Teens Next Door. Oh Well….Please don't Mad at me, especially for the pairings!_

_Chapter 2 Coming Soon!_


	2. At The Fair

"Happy Birthday Kuki!" The team shouted when she walked in the door. "Thank You Guys." The 16 year old girl said aloud. Numbuh 1 looked at his watch and informed them about the time.

AT THE FAIR

Everyone was amazed at how much rides there were.

"Wow! Lets go on the Farris Wheel!" Numbuh 3 told her friends.

Wally and Hoagie rolled their eyes. "This Is SO BOARNG!" The Australian teen barked while on the ride. After they got off the attraction, Abby was about to convince her friend to go on a roller coaster, but she was too late because Kuki already spotted a petting zoo.

"Well hello there little missy! You need to pay to get in this here farm house." A man in

overalls laughed.

"No I Don't Its My Birthday." She Said pointing to a small button on her shirt saying 'Its My Birthday!'

"Well In That Case You Can Get In For Free And A Free Animal"

"Wait! Numbud 3!"A voice yelled from behind. What's Wrong Numbah1?"She Eagerly Said

"Sorry Numbuh 3, But Ever Since Bradley Almost Lost His Life, Global Command Stated That No More Animals Are Allowed In The Tree House."

"But Hamsters Are In The Tree House!" Kuki Argued

"Numbuh 3!" Nigel Roared.

"But," She tilted her head down so no one was able to see her face. "That's…..Not Fair…" She started crying and ran off. Wally chased after her.

Everyone stared at the Asian girl running through the millions of people. Wally lost her after she went through the garden maze.(He actually got lost himself) It was almost 20 minutes until he found the missing teen sitting on a small fountain under a moonlit sky. "Kuki?" The Australian gently said walking closer so he could get a better view.

**_AN: I Hated This Chapter. Oh Well, Its WAY Better Than My Other Idea. Please R&R If You Can….. I'll Update Soon! Cya!_**

_**-Mini Mimi**_


	3. The Didnt Know It Date

"What" A Familiar Voice Mumbled.

"Look I'm Sorry about Numbuh 1 Not Letting You Get an Animal." Wally Sat Down Beside her.

"I Won A Gift For You Though." He Took out a Jar with 3 baby Fireflies.

"Thanks." Kuki Said Taking The Gift.

"Common, We Better Get Goin'" He Told the Birthday Girl

"Do You Have A Magic Star?" She Asked a Minute later

"A What?" He

"A magic star," She explained, "A Special Star in the Sky That You Love. Like Mine, It's the smallest one in the milky way."

"I never had one of those but I do feel that way about you- I mean the moon"

"Heh, Well the moons lighting our way through these bushes."

"Let's go this way." Wally suddenly threw his hand in front of her. "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah, But Before I Do….." She struggled to get the jar lid off then The Australian Boy put his hand on top of hers and loosened it until the glowing bugs flew out. Kuki Took His hand and they both ran after the flies. The Bugs Didn't Go Very Far, They actually took them to A Whole Flee Of fireflies.

Kuki gasped when the bugs lead them to their old Tree House. She Let Go Of Numbuh 4's hand then slipped into the wrinkled tire. The teen chased after her and found himself pushing the Asian.

"Do You Think We can go up the tree?" The Girl Asked

"Maybe Not, The Tree Might Not Be Able To Hold Our Weight."

Wally Looked at the tree above them, carefully he picked a blossom and put it in her hair. Moments later they walked on top of a wooden bridge and stopped to look at the water under them.

"Wally?" Kuki Whispered as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Yea?"

"Thanks."

She Quickly Leaned over and kissed his cheek. Then turned away.

AN: I Love That Song So I HAD To Put It In this story. I'm trying to get that song on my neopets lookup. EEK I Just Love It! On The Review Thing I Thought Of Deleting It Do You Guys Think I Should? PLZ REPLY!


	4. The Wish

"Hey You Guys!" Kuki Shouted to her friends When They Finally Got out Of the Garden.

"Common Guys, its Almost 10, Numbuh 5 Wanna' Go Home.'' She said walking toward the Exit.

While Everyone Followed Hoagie rubbed his elbow on Wally's Arm.

"Oi, What Was that For?"

Numbuh 2 Pointed to the Japanese Girl

"Oh, No" He Continued "The Time Isn't Right…" The Ship Took Off.

AT THE TREE HOUSE

Numbuh 3 Had Just finished opening her gifts and started taking them to her room. 'Why Didn't Wally Give Me a Birth day present?' she thought. She opened the door to her room and someone was already there.

"Who are you?" The Girl Asked

The Thing Came Out Form the Dark It Was The Kid

"So I Heard It Was Your Birthday………"

"Yea-Yeah" She Nervously Said

"And I Broke up with Comet Hopen' You'd Say Yes To My Question."

Wally Walked Past Her Door with A Rainbow Monkey and Saw _Him_. He Didn't Walk in, He Stood Next To the door.

"Will You Be _My _Girlfriend?"

She Nodded

"Great, See You At School." He Said Then Jumped Out The Window.

After, Wally heard it he dropped the rainbow monkey and ran to His Room.

After He Jumped She ran to the window to see if he survived. Nothing Was There, Like He Vanished………

Kuki Was So Happy That She Dashed Out the door ready to tell Abby. But She Saw That Super Ultra Rare Wish Rainbow Monkey That She Had To Pick It Up. After Kuki Took It To Her Room She Read The Card Tied To It.

_**Kuki, **_

_**I Really Enjoyed Tonight.And I Realized That For A Very Long Time, I Had Feelings For You. For Some Reason I Didn't Know It. But Now  
I Do. I Know That There's a Million Girls Out There That Would Love to Be My Girlfriend But If I Had To Chose, Id Chose You.**_

_**Will You Be My Girl Friend?**_

_**-Wally**_

_**P.S. So I Got You This Rainbow Monkey. The Store Keeper Said That You're Allowed to Make 1 Wish on It.**_

Kuki Gasped And Knew That She Had Made A HUGE Mistake. " But," She Said " This Super Ultra Rare Wish Rainbow Monkey Will Change That!"

The Girl Thought And Thought Then Decided.

She Hugged The Rainbow Monkey Tight Soon Whispered:

"I Wish I Wasn't In The Kids Next Door."

The Monkeys Eyes Grew Bright And the Whole Room Started To Change.

_AN:_

_I Think I Should Give The Kid A Name: How About Mr. Jiggles, no, Or Po Boy? Shoot, I'm naming Him T.K. Ill Update Tomorrow. Oh, And Sorry This One Came Late; My Brother Wouldn't Let Me On His Laptop. (Mines Is Broken.) CYA! _

_ - The Music_


	5. Wally's New Girlfriend

"Oh, Uggh……" Kuki Moaned. 'What a Weird Dream.' The Asian Thought. The Girl Was In A Pink And Purple Room. She Got up and looked out the window. 'This Isn't My Window…. Did My Wish Come True? Is This Why I'm not in the Tree House? Does Wally Still Remember What Happened?' She Suddenly Remembered Wally. 'I Have To Go Apologize, _If _That Happened.' The Girl Grabbed Her Shoes and Ran Out the Door with Her School Books.

AT SCHOOL

Kuki Searched For Her Friend. Minutes And Minutes Passed By And Nothing Was Found. Then She Remembered That Wally's Locker Was next To Hers. The Girl Raced To Her Locker. There Stood Wally. She Was Relived That Her Wish Wasn't A Dream.

"Hey Wally!" She Shouted and Dashed To Him.

"Why Are You Talking To Me?" He Asked Disgustedly

"Look I Know Your Mad at Me for Becoming T.K.'s Girlfriend and I Wanna' Make It Up To you."

He Looked At Her in A Confused Way "What's Your Problem?"

"Huh?"

"Look I'm Meeting My Girlfriend Here. So please go away."

'Girlfriend?' She Thought

Then Comet Walked Up To Him.

"Hi Numbuh 4." She Said

"Hi Numbuh 3!" He Put His Arm Over Her Shoulder And They Both Walked Off.

'What? Have I Been Replaced By A Cheerleader? Did The Wish Really Happen? Is My Old Life Gone? Forever?


	6. The Dance

Kuki Was Asked To The Valentines Dance Later That Day By You Know Who. And Our Story Continues Here:

"So….Uh…Kuki? Ya Wanna Dance?" T.K Asked.

"Sure." She Replied.

He Took Her Hand And Lead Her Out To The Middle Of The Room.

"Ouch!" Kuki Snapped When He Stepped On Her Foot.

He Rudely Rolled His Eyes "Sorry!"

"Okay. Maybe We Shouldn't Dance." She Left His Side And Walked To The Nearest Wall. Suddenly The DJ Stopped Playing And Everyone Looked At The Entrance.

Nigel And Abby Walked Through The Door Looking So Fancy Like They Were Royal

People Going To A Ball.**_  
_**

Hoagie And Michelle Walked In Holding Hands. Kuki Could Tell That Michelle Made The Dress She Wore.

And the Best Couple That Got The Most Attention Was Wally And Comet. They Looked Like A Perfect Couple. Wally Wore a Black Fancy Tux and Comet's Cloths Were a Long Baby Blue Dress with A Little Scarf Thing Hanging from Her Arm.

Kuki Turned To Look At T.K. But When She Did He Was Kissing Another Girl. The Asian Was So Ticked That She Wanted to Kill Him, But She Couldn't. The X Numbuh 3 Looked At Wally And Comet To See Them Kiss. She Looked At The Floor And Softly Said "If only."

**_AN: SO ANyWaYs Im NoT GrOuNdEd AnYmOrE! Im Trying To Get A Scanner To Put Pics In The Net. Cya!_**


	7. Memories

Kuki Walked Out Of the Building And onto The Sidewalk Thinking About Wally, Hoagie And Abby, The Whole Team.

'Why Did I Ever Make That Wish?' She Thought.

**FLASHBACK**

" Okay Numbuh 3, Truth Or Dare?" "Truth Silly." " Do You Like Numbuh 4?" "Of Course I Do, Were In The Same Unit." "No I Mean Like Like." "You Mean Like Like Like Like Like?" "Yes!" "Ummm…."

**END FLASHBACK**

Kuki Smiled 'I Should've Said Yes.' She Wasn't Paying Attention To Where She Was Going, As Long As She Was Going Someplace.

**FLASHBACK**

"Um Er Number 3, There's Something I Always Wanted To Tell You." "You Don't Have To Say It Numbuh 4, I Know You Like Rainbow Monkeys Too!" "No, No Its-"

**END FLASHBACK**

'Maybe If I Didn't Say That……' She Turned A Corner.

**FLASHBACK**

"Numbuh 3, I Know That You _Love_ This Guy But There's Something I Have To Say." "Yess Numbuh 4." "Well..………..YOU STINK!" "Ugh! You've Got A lot Of Nerve!"

"So What Did You Really Want To Tell Me?" "Oh, Uhhh Your Shoe Is Untied." "No It Isn't." "Well It Was." "No It Wasn't."

**END FLASHBACK**

A Grin Spread Across Her Face. Then She Crossed The Street.

**FLASHBACK**

"Fellow Kids Next Door Operatives, Numbuh's 1 ,2 , 3, 4, and 5 will be in Sector V. 35 , 23 , 55, 96 and 40 will Be In Sector Z. "Hi, I'm Kuki What's Your Name?" "Wally, And I'm In Sector V." " Oh Me Too!" The Girl Squeezed Him On The Stomach Affectionately.

**END FLASHBACK**

'Did Me And Wally Always Have A Connection?' She Jumped Over A Fence.

'Did I Make The Wrong Wish?' She Walked To An Oak Tree.

'Is That Why I Kissed Him On My Birthday?' She Climbed A Ladder Into A Tree.

'Why Do I Feel This Way?' She Walked Down A Hall.

'Do I _Love_ Wally?" Kuki Ran Into A Wrestling Arena And Fell Asleep With Only Memories To Comfort Her.

_**AN: That Was A Bad Chapter .I Think It's Because I Got A Brain Freeze While Writing This. See I Told Myself That Ice Cream ISNT A Good Snack But Do I Listen To Me? Noooooo.Oh And For Those Of You Who Wanted A Thousand Miles, I Don't Have That Song. But This Is A Similar One.**_


	8. Thats Why

The girl awakened when she heard voices around her like,

"What's she doing here?"

And

"I bet she's working with the adults."

To her surprise no one was happy to see her, and she was strapped tightly to a chair. Hoagie was holding a contraption that she couldn't identify in front of him.

"Numbuh 2, go on ahead." Kuki told him in a sad voice.

He looked at her in a confused manner "Why?"

She looked down. "'Cause I can't stand this anymore. This world you live in, it's not right. I used to live in a world where I was in the Teens Next Door." Wally's attention was completely on her. "It was like I was never happy with what I had. It's like me and Comet switched places. I was such a loser, I wanted to be Comet. I was like her but Wally wasn't my boyfriend. For some reason I wanted T.K. more. But now I just want my old life back."

"INTRDER ALERT!" A heavy computerized voice screamed.

Nigel suddenly said "Its Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb. Numbuh 4, can we trust you to look after Kuki?"

Wally turned to her then nodded.

Everyone left the room but the two kids. When he was sure they were gone, He ran behind the girl and started to untie the rope.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I know this sounds weird, but I believe you."


	9. Believe

"You Believe Me?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"You don't need to know that now." He took her hand and they both ran out of the tree house unnoticed.

"Do you know where the old tree house is?" He asked

"By the garden in the fair."

He looked amazed. "Anyways we need to go there, I kept my old journal there, that might help you."

They both raced off to the fair.

**AT THE FAIR**

"Wally, now can you tell me why you believe me?"

"Because your not acting like your normal self."

"Does Comet own any rainbow monkeys?"

"Yeah."

"Does she have a light blue one with a star on its belly?"

Wally shrugged. "Are you hungry? Because I am." He ran up to an ice cream stall.

She nodded.

"Can I have 1 Sunday?" Numbuh 4 said to a tall man.

Almost a minute later they found themselves in the garden.

**AT THE TREE HOUSE**

"This place." Kuki ran around the area.

"What happened?"

"Well as my last day of being Numbuh 3," she looked at the swings still able to see her and wall there. "Me and you had a date, I think" She looked at the tree house, and saw two kids who looked in love, A boy picked a flower and gentle put it in her hair. "That night went by so fast."

"That's sad. I'll be up there trying to get the book." He carefully went up giving her a moment alone.

Kuki awaited for his return.


End file.
